fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 3 (Avondmaan)
Avondmaan was druk bezig met het sorteren van alle kruiden die ze vandaag had geplukt. Opeens hoorde ze een stem: 'Avondmaan? Ben je daar?' 'Ja, ik kom eraan!' Het was haar leider, Houtster. 'Wat is er Houtster?' vroeg ze. 'Waterplons, van de RivierClan, kwam jou opzoeken, maar je was toen kruiden aan het plukken.' 'Wat wilde hij weten dan?' 'Er was iets gebeurd met Sprintpoot, ze wilde weten of jij toevallig wist wat ze zouden kunnen doen om hem te helpen.' Waarom zouden ze mij opzoeken? Zij is al veel langer medicijnkat dan ik. Ik ben de jongste van allemaal, ook al scheelt het niet veel met Ochtenddauw en Cederoor. Ze konden beter naar Vlamhart gaan. 'Heeft ze jou vertelt wat er precies aan de hand was?' 'Nee, ze zei alleen maar dat, als het kan, je zo snel mogelijk naar haar toe moet komen.' 'Ik heb nu tijd,' mauwde ze, 'Is het goed als ik nu ga?' 'Natuurlijk! Het gaat hier om een jong leven!' Ze knikte en toen racete ze zo snel mogelijk naar de RivierClan. Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? Ik hoop dat ik dat arme kleintje kan helpen! Eindelijk was ze bij het kamp. Ze was helemaal doorweekt, ze was in een riviertje gevallen. Die stomme rot stenen ook. ''Toen zag ze iedereen bedroefd in het midden van de kamp staan. Ze zag Vlamhart. Echostam en Ochtenddauw ook. ''Niemand heeft hem kunnen helpen, dacht ze bedroefd. Rietsteel had haar gespot en trippelde naar haar toe. 'Ik ben te laat hè?' mauwde ze bedroefd. Hij knikte. 'Niemand had hem kunnen redden. Maar hij is nu weer vissen aan het vangen samen met zijn voorouders.' 'Hij was nog zo jong!' mauwde ze vol met medeleven. Ik kan maar beter niet vragen wat er is gebeurd, dat zal het weer helemaal naar boven brengen. Ze keek naar de hemel. Het wordt bijna tijd om naar de Maanpoel te gaan. Ze zag Rietsteel ook kijken en ze wist dat hij hetzelfde dacht. 'Ik ga vandaag niet mee, ik blijf nog even bij mijn neefje. Waterplons kan best een keer alleen.' Ze knikte en trippelde naar de andere medicijnkatten. Blijkbaar hadden ze dezelfde gedachten, want voordat ze er was draaiden ze zich al om en trippelde op haar af. 'Oh, hoi Avondmaan!' mauwde Ochtenddauw. 'Hey, klaar om te gaan?' Allemaal knikte ze en samen trippelde ze het kamp uit. 'Wat erg voor Sprintpoot zeg, hij was echt veelte jong.' mauwde ze. Echostam knikte instemmend. 'Hij heeft nooit zijn training kunnen afronden.' 'Wat was er nu eigenlijk gebeurd?' vroeg Ochtenddauw. Gelukkig stelt zij die vraag. Waterplons antwoordde: 'Hij was vast komen te zitten in een grote plas van dat gevaarlijke en giftige zwarte spul. En toen ze hem eruit wilden halen, kreeg hij een grote slok van dat zwarte spul binnen. Dat heeft zijn luchtwegen aangetast en zijn buik, zo erg, dat hij niet meer in staat om door te leven.' De rest van de trip was het helemaal stil gebleven. Ik ben benieuwd wat de SterrenClan mij nu weer gaat vertellen! ''Ze tikte te Maanpoel aan met haar neus. Daarna werd alles zwart. Toen ze haar ogen opnieuw opende, was ze niet meer in de SterrenClan. Maar toch hoorde ze een vreemde maar toch ook bekende stem: 'Avondmaan! Avondmaan! Avondmaan!' Ze schrok zich dood, de stem was veel luider dan ze hard verwacht. 'Wat?' riep ze. 'Kom niet meer naar de Maanpoel, het wordt nog een keer je dood!' ''Wat? Wie gaat er nou dood als hij naar de Maanpoel gaat? Wat is dit voor raar iets? Ze knipperde met haar ogen. Opeens was ze in de SterrenClan. Ze herkende haar moeder. Blij mauwde ze: 'Hoi, mam!' Maar haar moeder zei niks terug. Er waren tekens van verdriet te zien. Wat is er aan de hand? Daarna kwamen ook nog eens haar vader en gestorven broertje aanlopen. Alle twee zagen ze er bedroefd uit. Haar broertje kwam op haar af getrippeld. Hij keek haar aan. 'Wees niet bang, het komt snel en je zult niks voelen. Wat? 'Wat zal ik niet voelen?' Voordat haar vader weer wegging mauwde hij nog: 'Je dood.' Haar moeder trippelde ook weg. 'Het spijt me zo.' mauwde ze nog. Toen kwam de luide stem weer in haar hoofd en werd alles weer zwart. 'Kom niet meer naar de Maanpoel, het wordt nog een keer je dood!’ Toen ze haar ogen opende, lag ze weer bij de Maanpoel. Alle anderen waren net wakker geworden. Opeens voelde ze zich niet meer veilig op de plek die ze altijd heeft vertrouwd. Ze stond op en rende keihard weg. De stem bleef in haar hoofd. 'Kom niet meer naar de Maanpoel, het wordt nog een keer je dood! 'Nee, nee, NEE!' schreeuwde ze uit. Allemaal emoties gingen door haar heen. Dit kan niet. De Maanpoel kan niet mijn dood worden. Toen herinnerde ze haar broertjes stem weer in haar hoofd: 'Wees niet bang, het komt snel en je zult niks voelen.' Wat betekent dit allemaal? '' Toen ze in het kamp aankwam lag iedereen te slapen. Ik moet ook maar eens gaan slapen, als ik dat kan. Ze trippelde zachtjes, zonder iemand te wekken, naar haar hol. Ze krulde zich op in haar nest. Maar slapen kon ze niet. Ze dacht na. ''Als ik naar de Maanpoel ga kan ik doodgaan. Maar hoe kom ik dan in contact met de SterrenClan? Misschien wordt het tijd om een leerling te nemen! Dan kan ik hem of haar naar de Maanpoel sturen en dan ga ik niet dood! En als ik doodga heeft mijn Clan nog iemand die voor ze kan zorgen. Maar wie? De kinderen van Vosklauw zullen gauw leerlingen worden. ''Ze ging al Vosklauws kinderen na: ''Buizerdkit, hij was best slim, maar hij is simpelweg gewoon een krijger. Dat wordt hem dus niet. Vlinderkit, kan best, maar ze heeft nooit veel interesse getoond. Meeskit, is beter af als krijger. Melkkit, lief poesje, misschien is zij het. Saliekit, heel lief, maar ik denk toch eerder dat het Melkkit is. Nu maar wachten op een teken. ''En toen ze nog even nadacht, viel ze langzaam in slaap. Ze werd de volgende ochtend wakker, het had geregend. Toen opeens spotte ze naast haar een wit poesje. ''Melkkit. 'Hoi Melkkit, wat doe je hier?' Verbaasd keek ze naar Melkkit, ze was papaverzaadjes aan het pakken was. Verschrikt keek het kleine poesje om. 'Oh nee, sorry Avondmaan! Ik wilde je niet wakker maken!' 'Dat geeft niet hoor. Maar waarom pak je papaverzaadjes?' vroeg Avondmaan. Ze merkte dat haar hart een klein sprongetje maakte. Dit is het teken! Ze weet nu al wat papaverzaadjes zijn! Zij moet mijn leerling worden! 'Oh, Vosklauw is een heeft een slechte nacht gehad, omdat Buizerdkit de hele nacht aan het draaien was en haar de hele tijd met zijn poot stak. Daarom dacht ik dat ze nu wel even kon slapen.' zei het kleine poesje. Avondmaan knikte instemmend. 'Goed nagedacht.' Maar toen Melkkit op het punt stond om weg te gaan vroeg Avondmaan haar: 'Melkkit, zou je misschien mijn leerling willen worden?' Melkkit keek haar met grote ogen aan. Het leek wel alsof ze daar nog vier uur stonden. Alsjeblieft, zeg ja, ik heb je nodig, dacht Avondmaan met een steek in haar hart. Tenslotte zei Melkkit: 'Natuurlijk! Maar denk je echt dat ik geschikt ben voor de taak?' 'Ik weet het zeker. Niemand is als kit al zo zorgzaam en slim. Alleen een echte medicijnkat.' 'Oké! Heel erg bedankt! Ik kan niet wachten!' riep Melkkit haar na toen ze het medicijnhol uittrippelde.'' Gelukkig, dat is al een zorg minder. Nu nog even ontrafelen wat de SterrenClan tegen mij heeft gezegd. '' Toen Avondmaan helemaal klaarwakker was trippelde ze naar haar leiders hol. Houtster was ook al wakker. 'Hoi, Houtster, ik had wilde even wat met jou bespreken.' 'Goedemorgen Avondmaan. Waar kan ik je mee helpen.' 'Ik heb met Melkkit gesproken en ik denk dat ze een prima medicijnkat zou kunnen worden. Ze wil het zelf ook heel graag.' 'Nou, dat is dan geregeld. Ik ga, als de jachtpatrouille terug is, hun leerlingceremonie houden.' Avondmaan knikte, en trippelde naar de kraamkamer, Vosklauw moest dit ook weten. Ze zag dat Melkkit met haar broertjes en zusjes aan het spelen was. Ze ging naar binnen. Vosklauw was gelukkig al wakker. 'Hoi Vosklauw, ik wilde even met je praten.' 'Over Melkkit? Ze kwam heel erg enthousiast naar mij toe. Ik vind het goed hoor.' mauwde Vosklauw. 'Gelukkig. Houtster zal vanmiddag hun ceremonie houden.' Een tijdje later. Opeens klonk een luide stem vanuit de Grote Boom, die midden in hun kamp stond. Hun kamp was omringd door bomen, hoge bomen. Omdat de HemelClan erom bekend stond dat ze hoog konden springen. En dus ook makkelijk in hoge bomen konden klimmen. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om in een boom te klimmen zich hier onder de Grote Boom verzamelen.' Houtster sprong uit de boom en landde naast Vosklauw en haar kits. 'Ik heb jullie bijeengeroepen voor een leerlingceremonie. Buizerdkit, Melkkit, Vlinderkit, Meeskit en Saliekit hebben hun zesde maan bereikt.' Ze pauzeerde even, toen zei zij: 'Buizerdkit!' Het kleine rode katertje stapte naar voren. 'Van deze dag af tot jij je krijgersnaam krijgt, zul jij bekend staan als Buizerdpoot.' Alle leerlingen riepen zijn naam. Houtster wachtte tot het stil werd en toen ging ze weer verder. 'Ik vraag de SterrenClan om over je te waken en je te leiden tot je in jezelf de kracht en de moed van een krijger vindt.' Daarna zij ze: 'Leeuwenvuur, jij bent nog geen mentor geweest. Maar je hebt bewezen dat jij een aanwinst bent voor de Clan. Daarom vraagt de SterrenClan jou nu, om te bewijzen dat je een uitstekende mentor bent.' Leeuwenvuur boog zijn kop toen de Clanleider vervolgde: 'Ik vertrouw erop dat je alles wat je hebt geleerd over zult brengen aan Buizerdpoot en hem zult helpen een krijger te worden waar de Clan trots op kan zijn.' 'Ik zal de HemelClan niet teleurstellen.' beloofde Leeuwenvuur. Buizerdpoot kwam naar voren en hief zijn neus op om de neus van zijn nieuwe mentor aan te raken. Daarna kwamen al Melkkits andere zusjes en broertje. Meespoots mentor was nu Grashart. Die van Vlinderpoot was Vossenhart geworden, die van Saliepoot was Duivenklauw en nu was Melkkit aan de beurt. 'Melkkit,' riep Houtster, 'Vanaf deze dag tot jij je krijgersnaam zult ontvangen, zul jij bekend staat als Melkpoot.' Weer riep iedereen haar naam. 'Avondmaan!' riep Houtster. Avondmaan keek op en liep naar voren. Ze keek naar haar toekomstige leerling. Het kleine poesje straalde helemaal. 'Ik weet dat ik Melkpoot in veilig poten achterlaat,' mauwde Houtster. 'Ik bid dat de SterrenClan jouw leerling alle moed en wijsheid zal geven die ze nodig zal hebben.' 'Ik zal haar alles leren wat ik weet,' beloofde Avondmaan. Ze raakte haar neus aan met die van Melkpoot, maar ze keek haar niet in de ogen. Opeens drong er tot haar door wat de SterrenClan haar had proberen te vertellen. Haar hart stond stil. Ik ga dood. Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal